Breaking Binds
by furrballnerd
Summary: My version of what happened when Eugeo and Kirito saved Tieze and Ronye from the nobles and their 'punishment.' Freeing them, they give them a last parting before they prepare to face their inevitable doom. Spoilers of parts of Alicization Arc. One-Shot. Reviews and criticisms appreciated.


**I recently read all of the translated Alicization arc. OMG.**

**I won't spoil anything here except the part of the story this is based off of. If you are in the middle of Alicization Turning (volume 11) or aren't there yet, then this might be some spoils. Eventually season 3 of SAO will come out and this wont be a spoilerER anymore.**

**Last- GO READ ALICIZATION OMG SO GOOD AND AMBAMBADMA**

**Also, this and other stories will be coming from my friendly conversation with a fellow SAO enthusiast and fantastic ff writer, SaintInfernalNeos. Check him out. (he'll have SAO ff's when I get my act together. they're fantastic)**

**Enjoy**

Eugeo stands there panting, blood still slowly dripping down his face. Still shocked at his own actions, he could only watch in awe as Kirito fought the other noble, effectively cutting off both his arms and killing him. Half his vision gone, he stands there silent, considering what he just did. He considers how he actually just Broke the Taboo Index.

"You okay Eugeo?" came from his partner, the black haired swordsman. A deep stare of intent was aimed his way, searching him for his soul, making sure it was still intact.

Shaking lightly, Eugeo looked down at his blue blade and the crimson that dripped from it unceremoniously.

Whipping his blade to spray the blood off, Kirito sheathed it and let it hang before going to his friend.

_I just did that... _He looked up, eyes meeting a terrified and tear filled Tiezé.

Snapping his head down, he looked at his hands deepy. _I'm worse than those two... The girls must think I'm a horrible creature...Just… disgusted with me._

Carefully, reaching as far as he could as to not hover over the girl, he quickly untied the rest of her body and backed up, Kirito doing the same in his peripheral. Trying to retreat, he was stopped by the girl, not expecting it and caught completely off guard. Having lunged at him and burying her head into his shoulder, the valet in his arms began to weep loudly and shout exclamations and apologies.

"Eugeo Sempai! I'm... I'm so... It's all my fault! You did... for us... We made you break the... I'm so sorry!" she yelled, bawling into his clothing. A similar scene was playing out next to him between Kirito and Ronye, the former consoling the latter, rubbing her back and holding her close.

"It's not your fault Tiezé," he replied strongly, prepared to take the full blame. "This was my choice... I'm just glad you're okay." He finished lightly, pulling her face up and looking at her deeply.

"Eugeo Sempai..." She whispered. "I just... I wish..."

"...Criminals" Came from next to him. Looking over, Eugeo saw his black-clad companion smile weakly, giving him a knowing look and nodding his head towards the girl in Eugeo's arms.

_Criminals... They're going to take us away... I can't fix this, ever. I can't make this better..._ Running through thoughts at a fast pace, Eugeo looked at the girl in his arms who gave him a beseeching look he could never deny. _I can't make this worse,,, either_ he realized, finally understanding Kirito's insight.

"Tiezé..."

"YES!?" she squeaked out, much too loud but not unwarranted.

"Don't..." he searched for the word, "... reciprocate."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion until he shoved her backwards towards the bedframe. They then widened in disbelief and what appeared to be fright.

Slowly Eugeo lowered his head towards hers. He was fully prepared to break another taboo, the set of rules now meaningless to the flaxen haired boy. His eye, or what was left of his eye, no longer throbbed with pain either. "Don't..." he whispered, connecting his lips towards hers.

Her body convulsed, trying to shove him back, her instincts and knowledge of the rules driving her to push him off. His strength, however, after so many years or training and swinging the axe, was overpowering and she could do nothing to get him off.

Finally, after a moment, he pulled his head back. "I'm already a criminal. I'm irredeemable. I can't make my situation worse. But you could make yours. So if I want to... kiss you..., if You want me to kiss you, without you paying the price, I have to force you to. Understand?" He asked carefully, trying to not scare the girl in his clutches. From what he knew, she did harbor feelings for him and for her to forgive his transgressions of attacking someone so fast, he had to pay her back, somehow. This is the best he could come up with.

"...Eugeo Sempai..." Her head inclined forward towards his before freezing, her right eye glowing red as his did before he broke the taboo.

"NO!" he shouted powerfully. "You can't kiss me back. Understand!? You'll get in trouble too! You'll end up breaking it and having to suffer the same fate we will." His voice quieted at the last few words.

Her eyes tightened lightly, tears rolling out of them as she regained control of herself, nodding lightly. "...Thank you..." she whispered before his lips pressed against her forced solid and unmoving ones.

Kirito looked over at his partner, happy in Eugeo's ability to experience this small joy before their world inevitably went to shit. _I'm sorry to drag you into this... friend..._

His smile hardened, realizing how he took the wood cutting boy from a peaceful and simple life and condemned him to death while he himself wouldn't have anything to suffer, knowing his death here would only bring him back to the real world. _I'm... sorry._

His attention was brought back by the brown haired girl in his own arms. She was watching intently and fidgeting lightly, a fight brewing between the knowledge of the index taboo and her own heart. Stealing a glance from her Sempai, the one currently holding her tightly in his arms, she caught his eye and then looked away quickly, focusing on the two on the bed next to them.

Her grip stiffened and tightened around him as he noticed her expression. _There's no way... I mean, I know Tiez__é__ had feelings for Eugeo... but..._

Steeling herself, the girl looked up at his eyes, her mouth staying shut, physically incapable of asking for the same treatment, the rules constricting her from.

Kirito's eyes widened, seeing the pleading look in her eyes, causing him extreme confliction. _I... No... Asuna... I can't... She's just a fluctlight... _He quickly abandoned that last one knowing he accepted fluctlights as humans with souls long, long ago.

_I can't betray Asuna... But I'm never going to see Ronye again and I couldn't just... but… I can't just taunt her... I can't be a bad guy... But I can't ..._

Closing his eyes, the internal struggle continueing. Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes and looked deep into hers. "No kissing…back" He finally forced out, losing the ability to face her gaze at the last word.

A nearly unnoticeable nod was his reply as he grabbed her wrists and shoved her hard against the wall, knowing that to use this loop hole, he had to force her to be unable to fight back, as much as it pained him to hurt her delicate being.

_This is a goodbye. We go off to die tomorrow. I will never see her again, and I can't just let her see this realization and rip it from her hands. Asuna will understand. And if not... then she's not the Asuna I know_.

Careful to hold her tightly and not hurt her too much, he smiled weakly, trying to calm the girl down as her instincts kicked in, trying to force him away. Clutching her tight and forcing her still, he pressed his lips against her small quivering ones.

_Goodbye Tiez__é__. I'm sorry._ Eugeo silently thought.

_Goodbye Ronye. I'm sorry._ Kirito added without words.

_Thank You,_ they internally added in unison.

**So I don't usually do 3****rd**** person, but I didn't want to focus on just one of them. Tell me how I did.**

**oh yea, when more art comes out for season 3 i'll find a more fitting image**


End file.
